


J2 Q&As

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Jensen x Danneel
Series: Letters from the Dead [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326401
Kudos: 20





	J2 Q&As

Sitting on one of the provided chairs, Jensen was laughing at the answer that Misha had given to a fan. That’s one thing he loved about conventions- how much happiness it brought. “Okay, okay.” He tried to calm the crowd. “What’s your name, sweetheart, and what’s your question?” He motioned to the nervous looking teen gripping the mic for dear life.

She smiled shyly. “I’m Nichole, and this question is for Jensen.” Her voice was sweet, and a bit soft.

He grinned. “Alright, but you’re gonna have to speak up a bit.” His voice was kind, knowing what it was like to feel like that.

Nodding, she took a deep breath. “So, everyone is happy that things are going so well with having your oldest daughter at home.” She began. “My question is how you feel about having another baby around soon.”

He looked perplexed. “Uh, is there something that I should know?” He chuckled. “Last I knew- Dan’s not pregnant.” A low chuckle could be heard from the crowd behind her.

“No- Y/N.” She told him, shifting on her feet.

His look was serious. “My 15 year old daughter is not pregnant.” He corrected her. “Why would you even think that?” Sounding almost insulted, he honestly wanted to know what prompted her to ask.

She blushed. “Um, there’s a bunch of stuff going around online. It said she found out at school…” Suddenly she seemed to be regretting her choice in question.

“Uh, _dude_…” Jared handed over his phone, a look on his face between fearful hope it was wrong, and a ‘dude, I’m sorry’.”

The room was dead silent as Jensen’s green eyes looked over at the phone. Licking his lips, he did his best to remain came. “Can’t read everything you read online.” He told her, looking over. “Her boyfriend lives an hour away, and they’re always with our family, or his.” Jensen added. “Next question, please.” He smiled at her, wanting to get off this insane topic.

* * *

_Lying in bed, you groaned. In the next instant, you bolted from your bed, into the bathroom. “Oh, come on. I don’t need the damn flu again!” You’d been miserable the entire time- when you weren’t sleeping, that was._

_Once you’d brushed your teeth, you pulled your hair up and froze. You didn’t get the flu_.

* * *

“Jensen, like you told that girl- you can’t believe everything you read online.” You heard your mom as you came downstairs one morning. Figuring that she was Skyping with your dad, you simply walked into the kitchen to get some juice, not paying attention to your surroundings.

“Y/N!” Your dad’s voice barked, making you jump.

Turning, your eyes were wide. “The hell, man? I’d think you’d want your daughter to live until at least graduation!” Your hand was on your chest. “Aren’t you supposed to be at some con?” You asked once your heart rate steadied.

He didn’t look a bit amused as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I got a very interesting question yesterday at the con. Flew home- missing a day- to talk to you.” He told you.

“Okay…” You were trying to figure out what the hell could have caused that to happen.

* * *

_You’d had your mom drop you off about 10 minutes from school, telling her you wanted to enjoy the nice weather. Without argument, you were dropped off and told to have a good day. There were two gas stations on the way to school, and while they cost most, they made things easy._

_Walking in, you went towards the front where they kept condoms, tampons, and pregnancy tests. You took a shaky breath and took one from the shelf, hoping that whoever was behind the counter didn’t go posting about this online._

* * *

Jensen moved to the table and picked up the laptop, turning it to face you, and putting it on the counter. “Read it.” He motioned to the screen, making you swallow. “Out loud.”

Licking your lips, you moved to see it better. “_I can’t believe that Jensen’s oldest brat is pregnant._” It was some fan blog, but those words were highlighted. Chewing your lip, you wanted to hide.

* * *

_Sitting in the bathroom stall at school, you had your hand over your mouth as you silently cried. You were staring at the test in your hand, shaking. What the hell were you supposed to do? Your dad was going to kill you! How would Miles react?_

_You put the test quietly in the little trash and wiped your eyes, hearing more girls come in the bathroom._

* * *

“Are you?” He ground out.

Your eyes were watering as your mom came up and put her hand gently on his back. Looking down, you nodded. “I’m sorry.” You breathed, feeling terrible.

He shook his head. “Are you kidding me?” You shook your head, crying harder.

“How far along are you?” She asked gently, but you could tell she was upset.

Running your hand through your hair, you sighed. “About two months.”

“You got pregnant when we let you go stay there for a week?” He asked in disbelief. “How long have you known? Does he know?”

“Just like…a week…and no…” You told him softly, playing with the hem on the sleeve of your shirt. “I don’t even know how they knew.” You motioned to the laptop. “No one knows.”

“Someone saw the test after they saw you leave the bathroom. They just happened to accuse you and be right. I can’t believe you!” He was fuming. “You’re fifteen goddamn years old!”

You jumped when he raised his voice, wrapping your arms around your middle. “Get something to eat and go to your room.” Your mom spoke up. “We’ll talk about this more shortly.”

“I’m not hungry anymore.” You muttered, heading out of the room. Now you had to tell Miles. You couldn’t keep putting it off anymore, and you were nervous as all hell. As soon as you were in your room, you sat on your bed, your back against the wall. Leaning your head back, you sniffed, preparing yourself for the worst.

Finally, you grabbed your phone to text him, and hoped that he didn’t hate you.


End file.
